Our Loot Guide
The Loot Guide The Loot Guide is all about where to find the different types of loot! Clothes: I would say, clothes, you can usually find Dark Black stuff at Tormenta in Kelpbrain Hall and Darkheart, and brighter clothes at Raven's Cove near the South Idol with the four ghosts. However, these are just suggestions, and any of these can be found anywhere at all, from a Cadet to a Thrall Captain. I would also suggest Rumrunner's Isle, where sometimes brights drop like crazy from crabs (I found a Bright Blue Cap, bright green Head Band, a Dark Black Hooked Tank, and many other things in about five minutes), and also at sea. When you find brights at sea, they're usually pretty good (like my Magenta linen Highwaters and Forest Green cotton Short Sleeve xD) and you can find a decent number of Black Stuff at Isla Perdida. Again, these are just my suggestions and opinions. Who knows, you may find a Dark Black Sash from a lowly lvl 1 Gravedigger. Gold: For this, I strongly recommend the infamous General Darkheart, whose drops of Famed can come very often but are very random, for he gives LOADS of gold and can give over 1,000 gold in one skull, which come very often, and even in chests and such, although he can give good Dark Black and Bright clothes, too. Also, the next best thing after him is definitely plundering. In other words: sailing. With a full hull of royals and maybe a skull to top it off can really make a Buccaneer happy. A full haul of Royal Chests can bring up to over 2,000 gold (with a Captain's Bonus)! Finally, I would recommend just running around Tormenta in circles, using your best gun, and getting one-hit kills. This drops AMAZING loot, as well as lots of gold. Weapons: For just regular weapons, I have many suggestions. Initially, I would STRONGLY recommend the Southernmost Idol with four ghosts for this. Note, for this you must have access to the mines and be at least level 30. You can find MANY very good cursed here, even Famed Cursed, which I'm sure is what you're looking for, so I will start with them. The more common way to defeat them is to get a Broadsword and jump around with it, until all ghosts are dead. Now, you check the Loot. "Let's see, pouch, pouch, ooh chest, SKULL!", you dash to the Skull only to find two cards and some gold. You sigh, then walk over to the Chest, open it, and, "Gasp!", find your long-awaited Tyrant Blade. This is the ceremonial dance. Yell, "WOOT!!!!!", them run around and wave it around like a noob with e Sword of Triton. Now, if looting for LEGENDARY, you need to be EXTREMELY patient. Finally after all those hours of looting, "Pouch, Pouch, Pouch, SKULL!", you shout, having not gotten a single skull all day. You look inside to find your dream; your very own BLADE OF THE ABYSS! Now, THIS, calls for extreme measures. Whisper to everyone online on your Friends List, "I GOT !!!!!!! WOOT!!!!!!!!", and run around on Abassa showing it off like a Jumper. Next, if looting for non-cursed, try sailing. It is the only way to get items in the Admiral's Cutlass and Admiral's Sabre sets, though several people have, oddly, found a Captain's Cutlass or Sabre in the Thra L Room, which is in the Admiral's set. For this I recommend Warlords, Storm Reapers, Death Omens, Black Harbingers, the Colossus near Outcast, JUGGERNAUTS FOR SURE, Dreadnoughts, Monarchs, oddly, Corvettes, and Marauders. Who knows, you might just get that nice blue "Admiral's Cutlass", in a Skull Chest. Finally, looting for numbers. For this, it is basically only Foulberto Smasho. He can give out massive amounts of Famed, however, he only gives Throwing Knives. Who knows, you might even find the mystical Silver Freeze itself. Other: For the miscellaneous items, such as Cannon Rams, Sea Charts, Sea Charms, cards, collection valuables et cetera I will initially discuss finding Cannon Rams. By far, the very best way to get Famed and rare Cannon Rams is Cannon Defense. Cannon defense consists of firing on Bandits who are trying to escape with enough plunder to fatten their coin purses without getting sunk after the village idiot put tue towns entire wealth and all their banknotes out in the open on the shore. Once you get to Out every sixth wave, you get rewards. People usually start getting famed rams around wave 18 or so. You need to have a skilled team of gunners in order to do this without losing all your wealth. Tis can be either very fun, or frustrating, depending on how good you are. Next, for Sea Charts and Charms you can very rarely find a Famed Sea Chart at sea in a skull chests at sea. However, with charms, you can find a Lucky or Golden Charm anywhere, however, your best chance of finding a Golden or Lucky Charm is probably Darkheart. If you can't find any of these Charms you should board the Queen Anne's Revenge in order to obtain a Mutineer's Charm, which many actually believe is better than the lucky harm (same boost to Treasure Sense, but rare and boost plus one to Open Fire) and just use that if they don't have a Golden Charm. It is also good for privateering, due to its boost to Open Fire. Finally, cards and collection valuables. These van be a good way to earn some quick money, and you can basically find them anywhere. Some can be worth a 100 gold each. Again, Darkheart is a good way to find these. He drops one in nearly EVERY skull, and very often in Pouches and Chests as well. This can be a fun thing to do, collecting them. Finally, Cheat Cards. They can be found nearly anywhere, Darkheart, Neban the Silent, Remington the Vicious, ghosts, anywhere really. But, the key to finding the best cards is to defeat higher level enemies. The tougher the enemy, the better the card. For example, on a lowly Sergeant, you may find but a 2, however, on a level 47 Traitor Ghost Might give you an Ace. Happy Looting, And feel free to add more if you like!